Destructo Dragon (written with opuscon789)
by TheSnarkKnight30
Summary: A dragon is attacking Equestria and Cadence's student, Sprinklejinx is on a mission to stop it. Opal, the news reporter decides to help her with her quest. Will the dynamic duo be enough to stop the raging reptile?


Disclaimer: We do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Opal flew inside Princess Cadence's castle. It was a lot bigger than she would imagined it. The glimmering crystal castle was exciting for anypony to see. The princess paced back and forth anxiously. She had bags under her eyes from many sleepless nights.

"Hello Princess, My name is Opal and I'm from Ponyville and work for the newspaper. Can have a interview?" Opal asked flying right next to Princess Cadence.

"Not now, I'm busy," Cadence responded.

"I just wanted information on the dragon that attacked the Crystal Empire yesterday!" Opal sighed.

"Maybe you could speak to Shining Armor," Princess Cadence said trying to hide how worried she was about the Crystal Empire. The beautiful castle was crumbling to bits as they spoke.

"Ok, where is he?" Opal asked.

"Upstairs," The Princess replied.

"Thanks," Opal flew to the steps and followed them upwards. Shining Armor was looking out from the balcony. The city was almost in pieces. What worried him was that how many bits it would cost to get the city back up and running. He was speaking to a unicorn.

"Hello Shining Armor," Opal said gladly.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Shining Armor asked as he turned away from the unicorn he was speaking to. Her eyes narrowed at the white pegasus. She seemed to be in a hurry to get tapped her hoof impatiently.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation. I'm Opal and I work of the Ponyville newspaper. I'm just asking for a interview," Opal said.

"Maybe later, I have other stuff to do," Shining Armor said looking back at the unicorn he was speaking to.

"So this is your mission. Don't fail me."

"I'll find out what's bothering the dragon." The minty green unicorn said bowing to Shining Armor respectfully.

"Who are you talking to?" Opal asked.

"I am speaking to one of my wife's students, Sprinklejinx. She's a detective. She thinks she could find out why the dragon is so angry." Shining Armor said.

"I don't think I can. I know I can." Sprinklejinx said confidently. Her cutie mark was a puzzle piece, after all. Solving mysteries was her specialty.

"You could come with her if you like. I bet you'll find an interesting story to write about while you're there." Princess Cadence said from down the spiraling crystal stairs. Sprinklejinx could hardly believe what she was hearing.

Opal got excited. She had the opportunity to follow a detective. "I can't believe this. This might be the best day of my life." Opal cheers. Sprinklejinx stared over the edge of the balcony to see if the drop was high enough to kill her. The water from the mote would catch her if she jumped.

"You better not slow me down," Sprinklejinx said rolling her magenta eyes in disgust.

"I won't, I will try and be on the sidelines," Opal said.

"Try to go easy on her, Jinx." Shining Armor said.

"Me and you will become great friends," Opal said smiling.

"Yippie." Sprinklejinx said sarcastically.

"So where are we going next?" Opal asked.

"The next place we hear blood curdling screams." Sprinklejinx said bitterly.

"What type of place has that?" Opal asked.

"The place where the vicious dragon is. You aren't afraid of dragons, are you?" Sprinklejinx asked.

"No, I only know one dragon and that's Spike," Opal said laughing. "That means we're going to Appaloosa right?"

"So you're not afraid of dragons? I guess that means I could use you as bait." Sprinklejinx said picturing a dragon putting salt and pepper on Opal. The imaginary dragon licked his lips.. The thought brought a smirk to her freckled face.

"B-bait?" Opal gulped.

"Sure. Unless you're going to chicken out. It's a shame. It would make a wonderful story." Sprinklejinx said.

"Well ok. And I'm not a chicken!" Opal yelled.

"I was only kidding around, anyway. I'm not going to just feed you to the dragon You're much to bony for a dragon's taste. I just hope you're a fast flyer. I guess it won't matter because my magic could slow it down." Sprinklejinx said.

"Well I'm not as fast as Rainbow Dash, but I can fly at ease," Opal said landing on the floor.

Sprinklejinx pulled he sharpened shovel out of her saddle bag. "I should have this out just in case." She said.

"I don't carry a weapon," Opal said.

"What are you going to do if it grabs you, give it a paper cut with a newspaper?" Sprinklejinx said snickering to herself.

"No, I'm going to roll up a newspaper and smack ponies with it," Opal said.

"Well, I've got news for you. That's never going to work." Sprinklejinx said.

"I might get something else if that's ok," Opal smiled a bit.

"No, it's fine. I got your back ." Sprinklejinx said.

"Great, lets go!" Opal flew downstairs.

"The sooner we find out why this dragon is going berserk, the sooner you could write your little story and I could go home." Sprinklejinx said as she trotted down the broken marble stairs.

"Where do you live?" Opal asked.

"I just moved to Ponyville a few weeks ago. I'm really from Fillydelphia," Sprinklejinx said waving goodbye to Princess Cadence.

"I'm originally from ancient in like 1856 Cloudsdale but I live in Ponyville," Opal said.

"You're a lot younger than you look," Sprinklejinx said.

"Long story short. Rainbow Dash went the speed of light and I met her. Then she took me forward into the future and here I am today," Opal added.

"Now I've seen everything." Sprinklejinx said flatly.

Opal laughed "A couple months ago, Doctor Whooves gave me a stopwatch so I can see my family. And travel through time. Isn't that awesome? This is why I can get the best articles to the newspaper." Opal showed the watch to Sprinklejinx.

"That thing must cost a fortune." Sprinklejinx said staring at the watch in awe.

"It did. But it was worth it," Opal smiled.

"It must be nice to be able go back and time and take back things you regret." Sprinklejinx said pushing her magenta mane out of eyes.

"I don't use it for that, just to see my family," Opal said flying above.

"You better hold on to it. If it gets into the wrong hooves somepony could go back in time and hurt the future." Sprinklejinx said.

"Don't worry it's with me at all times," Opal said landing on the train station.

"Can the watch tell time?" Sprinklejinx asked.

"Yes, it 3:46 pm," Opal said looking at her watch

"Good. The next train leaves at four o'clock we should have enough time to buy the tickets." Sprinklejinx said.

"Well I'm going to go meet you at the platform. I'ts payed for by the Ponyville Newspaper," Opal said flashing the ticket out at the guard.

"One ticket to Appaloosa, please," Sprinklejinx said giving the guard five bits.

"Here you go, enjoy your trip," The guard gave her the ticket.

"Thank you,"Sprinklejinx said trotting over to the wooden platform.

"Well we have some... Time to waste," Opal said turning her watch.

"What do you want to do?" Sprinklejinx asked.

"Just hold on to me," Opal said as she turned her watch to the right time.

"Okay." Sprinklejinx said grabbing her wrist with the watch.

Opal pressed the button on top and the place started spinning. five seconds later it stopped. "We traveled 10 minutes in the future."

"Hey! HEY! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Sprinklejinx shouted. She turned around and sees everypony in the train staring at her like she had six heads.

"Don't worry you will get use to it," Opal said getting on the train.

"Never...Again." Sprinklejinx mumbled.

"Well we are going to have to use it at some point," Opal said showing the watch again.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sprinklejinx gagged.

"Well you can lay down as I look at the wonders outside the train," Opal said dreamily looking out the window.

Sprinklejinx stuck her head out the window and threw up. Then she straightened the black bow in her mane and moaned. As Opal looked out her window and got the cold wind in her hair. She spreaded her wings, that made her feel more alive.

"I think I'm feeling a little better now." Sprinklejinx said.

"Well you better get used to it. I just saved 10 minutes of your life," Opal said.

"It took me ten minutes to eat my breakfast too." Sprinklejinx mumbled flatly.

"Well ok, I'm just going to lay back and enjoy the long ride," Opal said as she relaxed on her bed.

"Are you always this optimistic?" Sprinklejinx asked trying not to get too annoyed with her.

"Sometimes," Opal laid back.

"Are we there yet? I'm tired! Are we there yet? I got to go to the bathroom! Are we there yet?" A whiney filly asked from the seat behind Sprinklejinx. Her voice was loud and squeaky. Sprinklejinx's jaw clenched tightly. Her head was still throbbing from the time travel.

"If you ask one more time I'm going to shove this shovel right down your little throat." Sprinklejinx snapped letting her temper get the best of her.

The pink filly started crying, Opal got up, "What did you do?"

"It made her stop asking, didn't it?" Sprinklejinx asked as she laid down on her bed.

"Say you're sorry," Opal demand.

"I guess I'm taking orders from miss paper girl. I'm sorry." Sprinklejinx said folding her front legs and scowling at the ground.

Opal turned toward the filly. "Just don't bother her. She's not in a good mood."

"Thanks, Opal. Maybe now I could get some sleep." Sprinklejinx yawned.

Opal laid down back on her bed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep in a matter of five minutes.

A day passed with nothing to worry about. The train passed through Ponyville and they were on their way to Applousa. One morning, there was just nothing to expect. Opal and Sprinklejinx were still asleep Suddenly the train shook and Sprinklejinx fell off the edge of the bed. She hit the ground hard. The train comes to a complete stop. " What's going on?" Sprinklejinx asked.

"The train's stuck in a ditch of some sort. It looks like a big footprint." The conductor said.

Opal wakes up on the floor. She yawns. "Morning, why am I on the floor?"

"A dragon must have crushed the train tracks with its foot. We must be getting close." Sprinklejinx replied rubbing her eyes with her hooves.

Opal gets out her pencil and notepad "This makes a great story."

"Maybe we could follow the tracks the rest of the way." Sprinklejinx said.

"Well I'm following you. As I write this story," Opal flew into the giant foot print was big enough to fit fifty ponies inside.

Sprinklejinx trotted forward. She felt something sticky on her hoof. "Dragon feces... Looks like it as been here for at least an hour. We must have just missed him." Sprinklejinx said examining the bugs swarming around the foul smelling feces. It wasn't hardened yet so that meant it couldn't have been there that long.

Opal pull Sprinklejinx out of the feces and puts her on the grass. "Wipe off you hooves."

"Yuck! I can't believe I stepped in that. I need to look where I'm going." Sprinklejinx said rubbing her dirty hooves on the grass. Some of the brown substance stuck to the grass.

"Hear I can lift you into the air and we can fly to follow the tracks so you won't have to step in it again," Opal suggested.

"I'll just watch my step." Sprinklejinx said staring at Opal's petite physique.

Opal flew up to the nearest storm cloud and lowered it down right next to Sprinklejinx. She bounced on the cloud and it rained. "This will help you wash off."

Sprinklejinx walked under the rain cloud and let her hooves get cleaned off. Then she shook the water off of her minty green coat.

"See, doesn't that make you feel better," Opal asked stopping the cloud's rain.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sprinklejinx said.

"Well lets go. I'm going to keep overhead watch for dragons," Opal flew higher into the air.

"Okay. I think I can see a few houses up ahead. I hope the dragon hasn't destroyed the civilization yet." Sprinklejinx said squinting in the sunlight.

"Well lets go then," Opal flew from cloud to cloud. Sprinklejinx gallops towards the town of dilapidated buildings.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going as fast as I can." Sprinklejinx muttered.

"You better catch up," Opal said above her as she flew ahead.

"No pressure." Sprinklejinx panted. She wished that she wasn't so out of shape. Her short chubby legs weren't made for running.

I sometimes wish that everypony could fly, Opal thought to herself. She makes it to the edge of the town.

"I think I smell smoke." Sprinklejinx said. Her nose twitched. The smoke was so thick that they couldn't even see their hooves in front of their faces. Opal coughed and her blueish green eyes watered.

This town is almost completely destroyed. Hmm... I wonder where the dragons were headed, Opal thought looking at a compass and the direction of the foot print. It looks like they're headed toward Canterlo-... Oh no!

The citizens of Appaloosa gallop away from the flames along with the herds of panic stricken buffalo. The buffalo trample Sprinklejinx to the ground. "Watch where you're going!" Sprinklejinx shouted. A flaming tumbleweed rolled across the smoky alleyway.

Opal flew back to Sprinklejinx "I think the dragons are headed north to Ponyville and then to Canterlot. We have to beat them before they beat us."

"What if it gets Luna and Celestia?" Sprinklejinx asked between coughs.

"I think Equestria's days will be over if they die," Opal thought out loud.

"Do you think you could make it rain and put the fire out? Then we could get to the dragon faster." Sprinklejinx said.

"I will try but it's going to take a while," Opal starts gathering storm cloud from the smoke covered sky.

The rain filled up the hoofprints sunken in the mud. Sprinklejinx jumps in the puddles to put out the flames. "I think it is safe to walk through the town now." She said trotting through the ashes.

"Well you have a pegasus with you to help you out. So are we officially friends since I helped?" Opal thought she done some good things to make her and Sprinklejinx close friends.

"I guess." Sprinklejinx responded.

"Yes!" Opal said to herself, "I don't want to waste anytime. Lets get to Canterlot. But we have to go through the Everfree Forest to get there."

"I've been there a few times. That's where all the criminals hide their victims bodies." Sprinklejinx said getting her shovel ready for battle. She was very aware of all the dangerous creatures lurking in the shadows.

"Well I'm going to fly overhead if you don't mind," Opal keeping an eye on her friend was a good idea.

Sprinklejinx moved through the ominous trees. The howling wind blew through her mane. She hears a low growl. Her ears perked up. "Please tell me that was your stomach." Sprinklejinx said levitating her shovel in the air to protect herself from the creatures hiding in the darkness.

"THAT WAS NOT MY STOMACH! YOU CAN'T EVEN HEAR IT FROM HERE!" Opal yelled from overhead.

An Ursa Major emerged from its dark underground den. It bared its pointy teeth at Sprinklejinx. Sprinklejinx jabbed the beast's stomach with her sharpened shovel.

"Hit it with a lightning bolt! Hurry!" Sprinklejinx said trying to pry her shovel out of the writhing Ursa Minor's abdomen. The monster's blood squirted her in the face as she got the imbedded shovel out of it's stomach.

Opal grabbed a storm cloud and put the cloud over the Ursa Major. She bucked it and lightning went everywhere. A big boom sound covered the area.

The whole sky illuminated a bright yellow flash. The monster toppled to the ground in agony . The metal from the shovel attracted the electricity shocking both Sprinklejinx and the Ursa Major. Sprinklejinx gave the Ursa Major one final blow to the head with her shovel. "I know I have bad luck but I didn't think I would ever get struck by lightning." Sprinklejinx said.

"Shocking... isn't it," Opal makes a pun, "Lighting shocks the highest thing in the area and maybe a metal object. You were holding a shovel so the lighting struck you to get to the ground."

"How long do you think my mane is going to stand up like this?" Sprinklejinx asked trying to ignore the terribly corny pun.

"About a hour," Opal said what she knew.

"I guess time travel isn't so bad compared to being zapped." Sprinklejinx said. She didn't even realize that she said something positive for once. Opal's personality was rubbing off on her. She would never admit that to herself, though.

"See. I'm glad you understand," Opal lifts Sprinklejinx into the air. "I think we can avoid being attacked in the Everfree. Just enjoy the ride and try to relax."

"That Ursa Major looks puny from up here." Sprinklejinx said staring at the ground passing below in twenty seconds the Ursa Major was out of sight.

"Don't mind it, clear your mind for a while," Opal suggested.

"It would be so cool to be able to fly." Sprinklejinx said.

"I should give you a tour of Cloudsdale sometime," Opal offered.

"I'll consider that after we find out if Equestria is destroyed or not." Sprinklejinx said. She smiles at her dark sense of humor.

"Right lets go," Opal kicked her wings up to full speed.

"Did you ever think about trying to join the Wonderbolts?" Sprinklejinx asked.

"Never, joining the Wonderbolts is like joining the army. I just like to help princesses or travel," Opal respond.

"Is that Sweet Apple Acres down there?" Sprinklejinx asked.

"Yes. Ponyville looks destroyed that means we don't have much time," Opal pushed her wings over her limit.

"What's that red thing above us?" Sprinklejinx asked as she gazed at the giant crimson dragon. "Look out!" Sprinklejinx shouted as the flames burst out of the dragon's lips.

At the last second, Opal breaks the sound barrier. She never did a sonic rainboom but she had a Mach cone surrounding her. She was able to dodge the fireball. The fireball landed one of the apple trees below them, burning it to a crisp.

"Take this you big stupid bag of scales!" Sprinklejinx screamed as she slammed her shovel into the dragon's face. Two teeth plummeted to the ground below them. The dragon pressed his tongue in the gap where his teeth are supposed to be. "Opal, what's that thing around its neck?" She asked.

"I don't know?" Opal said looking back. "But we are in Canterlot," Opal clashed on Princess Celestia's balcony.

"I think it might be hurting him. I'm going to try to smash it." Sprinklejinx said putting her bad luck spell on the dragon. The dragon let out a powerful roar and soared past the two mares.

Princess Celestia runs out of her room, "What's going on here?" She asked.

Opal looks back "Long story."

The dragon swung his massive tail into the castle. His tail got stuck into the stone wall. Sprinklejinx whacked the scarlet gem with her shovel. The gem shattered and the dragon turned into a changeling The changeling dropped out of the sky of the sky.

Opal flew down to catch the changeling. She landed back on the balcony. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Hydra Tame, your new ruler." Hydra hissed. He cackled showing his fork tongue.

"I think that this pony is crazy," Opal said.

"I think he's wearing the Alicorn Amulet," Sprinklejinx said.

"But it's broken now. His magic is weaker." Princess Celestia said trying to blast it with her magic.

Hydra Tame transformed himself into Princess Celestia and used the same spell. Her power was no match for his because the Alicorn Amulet still had some power left in it. Celestia was hit hard by the green beam of light. She fell to the ground and winced in pain. Celestia levitated a brick from the balcony and launched it at Hydra Tame.

"What should we do?" Opal asked.

"Same thing we did to the Ursa Major." Sprinklejinx said as she leaped off of Opal's shoulders and landed on Hydra Tame. She stabbed him in the back with her sharpened shovel and then jumped off of his back to avoid the electrocution.

Opal used her watch to pause Sprinklejinx in time so she wouldn't fall to her death. Opal grabbed the nearest storm cloud and kicked it. The lightning bolt hit the shovel and shocked the changeling. Hydra Tame let out a agonizing shriek and disintegrated to a pile of dust. Opal swooped underneath Sprinklejinx and unpaused her.

"On behalf of Equestria I have to thank you two for your bravery," Princess Celestia said smiling.

"Really," Opal got excited.

"This could be a good thing to put in your news story, Opal." Sprinklejinx

said.

"I wrote it down just now and I can't wait to get back to Ponyville and show it. The editor won't believe me," Opal said excited.

"You'll have me as a witness." Sprinklejinx said. " Are you ready to take me to Cloudsdale?" she asked.

Opal smiled and nodded as she lifted Sprinklejinx into the air. Sprinklejinx puts a walk on clouds spell on herself Opal gave an experienced tour of Cloudsdale.

Opal's story got on the cover of Equestria's news for all to read. It was a very famous story.

And from that point there was no attack on Equestria from the dragons ever since.

The End


End file.
